Image sensor chips, which include front-side illumination (FSI) image sensor chips and backside illumination (BSI) image sensor chips, are widely used in applications such as cameras. In the formation of image sensor chips, image sensors (such as photo diodes) and logic circuits are formed on a silicon substrate of a wafer, followed by the formation of an interconnect structure on a front side of the wafer. In the FSI image sensor chips, color filters and micro-lenses are formed over the interconnector structure. In the formation of the BSI image sensor chips, after the formation of the interconnect structure, a backside of the wafer is thinned and backside structures, such as color filters and micro-lenses, are formed on the backside of the respective wafer. When the image sensor chips are used, light is projected on the image sensors, in which the light is converted into electrical signals.
In the image sensor chips, deep trenches are formed in the silicon substrate to separate the image sensors from each other. The deep trenches are filled with dielectric materials, which may include an oxide, to isolate the neighboring devices from each other.
The image sensors in the image sensor chips generate electrical signals in response to the stimulation of photons. The light received by one micro-lens and the underlying color filter, however, may be tilted. The tilted light may penetrate through the deep trench that is used to separate the image sensors. As a result, cross-talk occurs due to the interference of the light that is undesirably received from neighboring pixels.